Seto Kaiba
1= |-| 2= Seto Kaiba is one of the main characters of the first Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cynthia vs Seto Kaiba * Seto Kaiba VS Gary Oak * Giovanni vs Seto Kaiba * Toshiki Kai Vs Seto Kaiba Battle Royals *Card Game Dragon Master Battle Royal (Completed) Possible Opponents * Black Adam (DC Comics) * Camilla (Fire Emblem) * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Iron Man (Marvel) * Houka Inumuta (Kill la Kill) * Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) * Kamen Rider Genm (Kamen Rider) * N * Paul * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) History As a child, Seto looked after his younger brother Mokuba as their parents died and their relatives robbed them blind before ditching them in an orphanage. At age 10, having aspirations of making theme parks the underprivileged, Seto managed to convince Gozaburo Kaiba to play a game chess to have the corporate businessman adopt both him and Mokuba. Though Gozaburo intended Seto to be a means for his biological son Noah to regain physical form after his mind was digitized, he decides to make Seto his legit heir and used harsh conditioning. This would cost Gozaburo as his attempt to militarize Seto's virtual software let to the youth staging a corporate takeover with his disposed guardian committing suicide in the aftermath. Now in charge of KaibaCorp, Kaiba abolished his company's military programming and started fulfilling his dream in the Kaiba Land amusement park while establishing compatible VR tech for the Duel Monsters card game. Kaiba finds his hubris in the form on Yugi Muto when he kidnapped his grandfather for the rare Blue-Eyes White Dragon card in the man's possession. Kaiba lost the duel and had his very soul shattered and purged of the evil he endured under Gozaburo by Atem, whom Kaiba had since seen as his only true rival. In time, Kaiba learns his grudge against Atem stems from his past life as the prince's high priest Seth. After Atem passed on into the aftermath, expecting he would not be able to return, Seto eventually follows after the young pharaoh to settle things between them. Death Battle Info Kaiba runs a Beatdown deck that revolves around his three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, his strategy to overwhelm opponents with high-powered monsters a reflection of his personality. * Monsters ** Blue-Eyes White Dragon x3 *** Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **** Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *** Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon ** Peten the Dark Clown ** Chaos Emperor Dragon ** Spear Dragon ** Different Dimension Dragon ** Thunder Dragon ** Vorse Raider ** Paladin Of White Dragon ** Lord of D. ** Battle Ox ** Swordstalker ** La Jinn The Mystical Genie Of The Lamp ** Ryu-Kishin Powered ** Des Feral Imp ** Saggi The Dark Clown * Spell ** Soul Absorption ** Emergency Provisions ** White Dragon Ritual ** Enemy Controller ** Monster Reborn ** Card Of Demise ** De-Spell ** Mesmeric Control ** Polymerization ** Shrink * Trap ** Crush Virus ** Attack Guidance Armor ** Shadow Spell ** Ring of Destruction ** Return From The Different Dimension Feats * Prior to his duel against Yugi, Kaiba was Duel Monsters World Champion. * Left a legacy in the form of Duel Academies, advances in Virtual Reality technology that led to the development of Solid Vision, and Domino City's transition into Neo Domino City. * Defeated skilled duelists. ** Managed to beat Alister, Joey (Twice, and fairly easily) Lecter, his own adopted father, Zigfried, and Yugi on one occasion. Flaws * A complete jerk to those he deems beneath him, which is a large majority. * Stubborn and very close-minded. * Refuses to believe in magic or anything supernatural..... even if he's witnessed it, or gets involved in the said magic/supernatural. * Heavily relies on power and some of the strongest monsters I.E. his Blue-Eyes. ** Rarely contains monsters with less than 1500ATK, which left him vulnerable on several occasions. * Constantly has to rescue his younger brother. * Has his fair share of loses ** Lost to Pegasus, Noah Kaiba, and Yugi Muto, multiple times. * Has lost his soul on a number of occasions. * The one time he beat Yugi was because Yugi let him win. Gallery ewtherules.jpg|Screw the rules tumblr_static_tumblr_static_filename_640.png screw-the-rules-i-have-green-hair.gif Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Card Game Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Characters